A Casa of Flowers
by See No Dum-Dums
Summary: AU Cloris. Cloud rents a house in Costa del Sol to forget his broken relationship. He meets a flower girl... who does not and should not even belong in his world. Stories are told, experiences are shared. On transcendence and loving on. Need some love, yo
1. Sanctuary

**A Casa of Flowers**

by Whitelight - Fluffy

in Cloud's POV

* * *

**First Chapter - Sanctuary**

_In which Cloud rents the Casa from Rufus Shinra and meets a young flower girl._

---

My friend, Rufus, got me to rent his seaside casa in Costa del Sol. Said it's good for retreats. So I took the offer.

Now, why would I want a quiet retreat?

Well… I don't want to talk about it, but…

_She _broke up with me. Hah. We've been together for months. We've been close for years. We've been childhood friends since forever. But, we fell apart. Just like that.

_Tifa..._

Oh, how did we... fall apart?

I don't... want to talk about it... right now.

So, back to my friend's casa.

It's beautiful.

Shall I describe it?

Well, it's by the sea. Oh, not exactly adjacent. It's atop a small hill overlooking the sea. And from here you can see all sorts of things.

A garden. The calm sea, cool cerulean in color. White sand.

Serene place, all in all.

Hmmm. Casa looks kinda old. Antique, with all those red bricks and wooden windows. Two levels. The first level's made of brick walls. Very sturdy foundation. Hah. And it's cool here. Bet I can even convert this area into a wine cellar. Then by climbing the stairs one reaches the second floor. Mahogany panels make up this level. The furniture's wooden, too. Victorian-style. Windows are open, lets the saffron sunset light waft inside. Wow. And there's the master's bedroom. Very big. King-size bed. Frame's wooden as well. Even has a silk canopy. Oh, and there's a dresser. High-quality timber. Embossed with gold. Ornate mirror.

Wait. What's that smell?

Flowers?

It's coming from that room. The smaller bedroom.

Sweet aroma. Rose. Dandelion. Lily. Orchid. Bougainvillea. And all sorts.

So I peered inside that room.

Oh, there's another dresser. Yeah, I can see it. Room's door is ajar, so I can catch a glimpse inside.

Well, looks the same as the other dresser. Only, it's adorned with silver.

Wait. There's something else.

_Someone_, actually.

Pink dress, red blazer. Long chocolate tresses. Pale skin. Nice lips.

But what gets my attention most?

The eyes.

Jewel-green. Emerald.

And… I dunno… her aura?

Well, it gets me, alright. It's impalpable… Nostalgic? Melancholic? Wistful? Or simply sad?

Mysterious, if you'd ask me.

Who's the girl?

Rufus Shinra, if this is your idea of a joke… hooking me up with this chick…

Oh, snap. Rufus did tell me that he'll be leaving some people behind. Caretakers.

So she must be one, right?

I make my way towards the room.

But she has already left, her pink dress trailing after her.

I think she saw me. Well, she shot a quick glance before she made her exit.

And the scent of flowers follows her.

Oh. So she must be the gardener. What else? She smells of flowers.

Hmmm… 'Gardener' sounds so run-down.

_Flower girl_, maybe?

_Flower girl…_

Has a ring to it. I like that.

_Flower girl.

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I tried to do my best, but I still don't own Aeris. Nor any other FF7 Stuff._

_But I do own this plot. AU, yeah?_

_OMG I'm a Cloris!_

_And nice ice cream for those who could guess the catch here!_


	2. Memory

**A Casa of Flowers**

by Whitelight - Fluffy

in Cloud's POV

* * *

**Second Chapter - Memory**

_In which Cloud recounts his past with his first love._

---

Evening.

I lay myself down on the king-size bed in the master's bedroom.

Wow. Soft but supple.

Rufus sure knows a good house when he buys one.

Yeah. This house isn't originally his. I think this casa once belonged to… I forgot. I think it starts with 'G' or something.

Anyway, I wonder… what made Rufus so keen to rent this casa to me, anyway? Practically begged me to rent it – and for a long time, too. Thrice less than the usual rate, too. Must be liquidating his assets. And, well, he's rich; he doesn't need money that much.

And besides, we're pals.

Wow. Can't believe I got a piece of heaven for only 5000 gil a month.

Hah. Guy even knows my taste. Quiet, antique…

Never liked it that much in the Big City, Midgar. Too busy. Too noisy. Too many lights. And to mention the pollution. Besides, the slums below the pizza plate make me uneasy.

See? The world is so screwed.

_Heh. Screwed…_

I take a wallet-size pic from my right pocket. I raise it to eye level.

Yeah, that _was_ my girl, Tifa Lockheart. Very pretty, no? Long dark hair, milk-white skin, wide copper eyes, nice cheeks, and a charming, friendly smile.

Holy Odin… I still love _that_ smile.

Okay, so I said earlier that I don't want to talk about her. Well, I'm less sober now (what, you think I don't hold with alcohol? ...Oh. So maybe the flower girl in the other room was just a product of my imagination…). Might as well tell the tale.

We had a fight. Girl wanted to return to Nibelheim, our backwater hometown. Settle down there and all. Now, can't say I love Midgar, but well, I like the City more than that place. It's so boring there. And the townsfolk would be all like, _'Cloud, you're a hotshot now, huh? Never thought you'd make it!'_ …Nuts. They _were_ the ones who told me I _wouldn't_ make it in Midgar.

So we had a row. A row like we never had before.

'_What's wrong with you, Cloud?! It's _your_ home too, after all.'_

_Well, I don't want to meet those jerks again. _

'_Oh, so _they're_ jerks now, aren't they? And I suppose you're so _cool,_ staying here and not attempting to even make peace with them. Cloud… don't you think it's time for reconciliation?'_

_That's a load of trash._

'_You're so childish.'_

_OH YEAH?! Well, guess what? You go back to that freakin' hell of a town. Alone. 'Coz I'm so childish I can't even _bring_ you there._

'_Yes. You're so childish; you can't even hold a relationship. It's over, Cloud.'_

WHAT?! my inner self exclaimed. But my mouth said a totally different thing.

_Fine. Have it your way._

'_I'm leaving.'_

_Sure. Buh-bye._

And she left. End of story.

Wow. Come to think of it, I sounded like a jerk back then.

So I groan.

And swear.

And curse whoever's messing with me Up There.

Yes. That's a _bad_ thing to do. But… my life's _so darn screwed!_

But. Well. I've already blown it.

And that's why I'm here, in this quiet resort town, inside this nice comfy casa.

I'm here to forget.

Forget about _her_.

Heck. I won't even say her name anymore.

'Coz I really ought to forget... or I think I'll break.

So...

_So long… and good night._

_Good night._


	3. Fortuity

**A Casa of Flowers**

by Whitelight - Fluffy

in Cloud's POV

* * *

**Third Chapter - Fortuity**

_In which Cloud sees the flower girl again while she is working in the garden._

---

Morning. My first morning here.

My closed eyes dimly perceive the golden light of Costa del Sol's famous sun, brightness softened by the silk curtains.

…still a little too bright, though, eh?

I'm hungry.

Well, Rufus told me that food supplies are available at the market some meters away, closer inland. But I since I forgot to buy stuff yesterday – being too fascinated with this pretty casa – I guess I'll just have to eat breakfast at one of the stalls outside, lining the seashore.

I open my eyes.

Darn! The light!

And… my head hurts a bit.

Urgh… and I feel dry…

I hate hangovers.

Guess I'll have to go for a greasy breakfast then. Or lots of water.

Anyway, both of those are outside.

So I get up.

Wow. I can still walk.

Step number one. Step number two. Step number thr---WHOA!

Okay. So I'll need a little adjustment first.

There. All set.

I go down the stairs. Slowly. But, well, I made it easily enough. Oooh. Cool here, downstairs. Bricks trapping the cold and all. But guess it'll be hotter here later in the day. Law of convection and all that. Never got that idea excellently, though.

Though She did.

Wait... it doesn't help to remember _that_. Erase, erase.

Anyway, I step out of the casa. Oh shucks, the light's even stronger here. Argh, I can do this. So I go on.

Eh?

It's the garden! But…

Wow. This place appears ten times lovelier this morning as compared to yesterday.

The tree-boughs are dancing with the wind.

And there are flowers all around. There are roses, dandelions, lilies, orchids, bougainvilleas… all sorts. And all in full bloom too.

Mmmm. Smells good. Invigorating.

Gawd. Just inhaling here makes me feel much better.

Hey! My hangover's suddenly gone!

…Strange… But, well, I ain't complaining.

Wait… who's there?

Huh?

I think I've seen her before…

Oh! It's the garde… I mean, the flower girl! So I _did_ see her yesterday afternoon!

Yep. Same person. Red blazer, pink dress… all that stuff.

Oh, she's busy with the flowers.

Probably haven't even noticed me coming here. Hah. Nice back.

Cascading brown hair… Cute ribbon…

Even smells good. Well, yeah, even with all the flowers around. How can I distinguish? Easy. Roses smell of roses. Orchids of orchids. But she…

Her fragrance… all flowers combined. In a nice mix.

_Hi_, I begin, loud enough for her to hear, but soft enough (hopefully) so as not to startle her. I gesture at the blossoms all around. _Nice job._

She turned to face me.

Odin Almighty… she looks prettier up-close.

And her green eyes…

Alive. Expressive. Sparkling. Tantalizing.

And the aura. Remember the aura?

Feels sad. Mournful. Dunno why.

She nods. Then smiles. Such a sweet smile.

_Erm… been long here?_ I ask.

"_I have been here for a very long time, yes,"_ she answers quietly. Wow. Her voice is melodious.

Then, silence.

"_You are the one renting the casa, I understand,"_ she speaks again.

Oh.

_Well, aah… yeah… about that._

I scratch my head.

_Hmm…Rufus, um, put you here, didn't he? Erm… you can, um, leave anything you like, I… suppose. No obligations. But, well, in case you'd like to, erm, stay… I'm cool with that,of course._

Well, if I were in her place, I wouldn't want to be stuck here.

The flowers would probably miss her, though, so I wish she'd stay.

"_It is my wish to… stay… here."_

Phew.

_Good._

"_Good."_

She's walking away, back to the casa. Wait, wait, wait. I wanna talk some more. Hey, did she tell me her name, at least?

_Hey!_ I call out. _I – I'm Cloud, by the way. Cloud Strife. May I ask… your name, please? _

And she turns around, giving me the same little smile as earlier.

"_Oh. My name is Aeris. Aeris Gainsborough."_

And then she goes on her way.

Aeris… Gainsborough. The flower girl.

I'll bear that in mind.

Erm... what am I up to again?

Oh yeah. Breakfast.

* * *

_A/N_

_Sorry if I took so much time during the first two chapters. That's because I'm still slow in developing stories… and add that to my weakness: having a short attention span (which means short chapters)…_

_Ok. No more dilly-dallying._

_I hope this chapter has brought some taste of Cloris fluff._


	4. Melancholy

**A Casa of Flowers**

by Whitelight - Fluffy

in Cloud's POV

**

* * *

Fourth Chapter - Melancholy**

_In which Cloud discovers that they have something in common._

---

Yaaaawn… I'm sleepy.

Well, I'm back. In the master's bedroom, lying down, doing nothing – and it's just afternoon!

Good. I don't like noise anyway, so I don't want to go to any parties or night lives.

…Hmm… Wait…

That Aeris girl… I think I've seen her before. She looks familiar.

No, it's not just yesterday.

Ah, of course. She looks like Her a bit.

Look at that. Her picture. Nice smile. Just like that flower girl's.

Such a smile…

"_She is truly beautiful."_

WHOA!

_Who's there?!_

OH! It's the flower girl. But, hey… I didn't hear her enter. With wooden floors like these, I should have heard the footsteps and the creaking.

_H-how – how come – did you?_

"_I _did_ knock," _she said.

She did?

Wow. I must have been so –

"_I saw you were… preoccupied, however."_

– preoccupied.

_Yeah. Okay, well…_

The flower gir– no, I must use her name– _Aeris_ adjusts her bangs, sighs, and continues:

"_I have come merely to confirm that I shall… stay."_

Oh. Well, she doesn't have to be so formal.

_That's great!_ I remark.

"_I shall take the smaller bedroom."_

_Sure, sure._

"_Well…"_

Well… It's hard to speak standing while the addressee's lying down. So…

_Sit down, please. _

I sit up and then tap the newly-uncovered space (which is right beside me).

"_Very well."_

So she does as I asked.

"_Oh!"_

Oh!

I-I-It's an accident! I didn't mean to touch her hand!

…Though it's soft and warm… not what I'd expect from flower girls…

I immediately withdraw my hand and apologize.

She just smiles and nods.

Then… silence.

And so things are for about… three minutes.

_So…_ I begin, breaking the stillness. _What were you about to say? Aeris, right?_

She nods.

And then speaks.

"_She is truly beautiful."_

Uh-oh. She's been looking at Her picture all this time?

"_Forgive my asking so, but who is she?"_

The girl I've been trying to forget.

…The girl you're forcing me to remember.

_Tifa. My – my –_

"_Beloved?"_

_Yes. That. _And then, much to my own surprise, I continue, _It has been eight months since we had a fight, _I utter, more to myself, but Aeris can hear it anyway. _We had a misunderstanding. _And then, seeing the painful look at her face (wow, she empathizes that quickly?), I try to pass it off as a casual matter. _Well, it was just a brief fling, actually._

Who am I kidding?!

But her mien remains unchanged. In fact, she even sighs.

"_Perhaps that always holds true in life," _she comments. _"The separation, the pain…"_

Huh?!

_What do you mean?_

"_I loved once as well."_

Cold. So cold.

Brrr. Even the breeze has grown cold.

(It's already evening.)

"_But we got… separated. The War…"_

Oh, the war. meaningless war.

_I'm… sorry._

"_It is all done now."_

_In the same boat then, aren't we?_

She nods gravely.

And silence again.

And of course, I am the one who breaks it… again.

_It's been nice talking with you, Aeris._

Actually, it's depressing. But then, I realize that I'm not so alone after all. (Yeah. That cheers me up a bit.) So it's… kinda nice.

"_The pleasure is all mine, Cloud."_

And then, the question pops right out of the blue.

_When can I see you again?_

Okay… that's completely random…

"_But you know where to find me."_

Huh? Where?

And in response to my unspoken follow-up, she adds, _"Among the flowers in the garden. Should you wish company, I will always be there."_

And so she leaves...

...wait, wait. Did she just say _The War? _

Eh, must have heard wrongly.

Or she was talking about a _childhood friend._

Yeah.

'Coz the War's over fifteen years ago.


End file.
